


Światło gaśnie

by vic_arious



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Gen, braterska więź, czarna magia, decydowanie o własnym losie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_arious/pseuds/vic_arious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pojedynek z Mirriel.</p><p>Czasami jedyne, o czym możemy zdecydować, to to jak będzie wyglądać nasza śmierć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Światło gaśnie

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał na potrzeby pojedynku na Forum Mirriel. Podziękowania dla Elnath za betę.

Pierwszy.  
  
_— Nie puszczaj mnie!_

_  
— Nie puszczę._

_  
— Obiecujesz?_

_  
— Tak, na litość Merlina._

_  
Pamiętasz, jak się szamotałeś? Tak mocno zacisnąłeś palce na jego ramionach, że następnego dnia pojawiły się na nich siniaki. Nie mogliście jeszcze czarować, więc w alternatywie pozostawała jedynie ta śmierdzącą maść z pijawek, którą trzeba było nasmarować obrażenia, żeby zniknęły. W ostatniej chwili jednak się rozmyślił, stwierdzając, że zasinienia dodają mu męskości. Typowe._

_  
To było równo dwa tygodnie przed rozpoczęciem twojej_ _nauki w Hogwarcie. Na samą myśl o przeprawie przez jezioro robiło ci się niedobrze. Wciąż panicznie boisz się wody, prawda? A w szczególności takiej, w której nic nie widać. Kiedy zdradziłeś mu swój sekret, uparł się, żebyście z samego rana wymknęli się z domu nad znajdujący się w okolicy staw. Zgodziłeś się i szybko tego pożałowałeś. Woda była lodowata, zdążyła_ _stracić całe ciepło przez noc, i obaj mieliście gęsią skórkę, stojąc w niej po kolana. Przeklinałeś siebie za_ _to, że dałeś mu się namówić na coś tak szalonego. Ale tęskniłeś za nim, choć nigdy nie przyznałeś tego na głos._

_  
— Co zrobisz, jak kiedyś przez przypadek wpadniesz do wody? — pytał cię ostrym tonem. Gdy się złościł, wyglądał jak matka, więc od razu czułeś potrzebę podporządkowania się. Dobrze o tym wiedział i nie raz to wykorzystywał, żeby postawić na swoim. — Nie zawsze przy tobie będę._

_  
— Ale zawsze będę miał przy sobie różdżkę! — protestowałeś. Wolałbyś jednak jego._

_  
— Której nie użyjesz, jeśli spanikujesz — zauważył kpiąco. — No dalej, woda nie jest twoim wrogiem. Oswój się z nią i będzie dobrze._

_  
Przełknąłeś głośno i z dziko bijącym sercem powoli położyłeś się na wodzie. Płuca miałeś pełne powietrza, mięśnie boleśnie napięte, a palce lewej ręki zaciśnięte wokół jego nadgarstka niczym żelazne kajdany. Byłeś przerażony._

_  
— Spokojnie, braciszku, odpręż się. Trzymam cię — mówił uspokajającym tonem, gdy drugą dłonią obejmował twój kark, utrzymując ci głowę pewnie na powierzchni wody. — To tak, jakbyś latał leżąc. Wyluzuj._

_  
Pomimo strachu odprężyłeś się i przez chwilę rozkoszowałeś uczuciem unoszenia się na wodzie. Bałeś się, że brat puści cię w ramach żartu, a potem będzie się wyśmiewał z twojej paniki. Nie zrobił tego. Tak jak obiecał, czuwał przy tobie. Jego uścisk był pewny, uśmiech szeroki, a mokre włosy lepiły mu się do czoła._

 

_Prawie pływałeś._

  
  
(Regulus nigdy nie popłynie bez asekuracji brata.)

  
  
  
Drugi.  
  
_Pamiętasz, jak bolało, gdy widziałeś go roześmianego pośród przyjaciół przy stole Gryffindoru? Odwracałeś wtedy wzrok i muskałeś delikatnie palcami swój srebrno-zielony krawat. Wiedziałeś, że będziesz w Slytherinie i byłeś z tego bardzo dumny. I rodzice byli dumni. Szybko wkupiłeś się w łaski Slughorna i zostałeś jego ulubieńcem. Równie szybko znalazłeś przyjaciół. Jednak twoi przyjaciele nie śmialiby się z tego, że transmutowałeś im sok dyniowy w błoto akurat wtedy, kiedy chcieli się go napić._

_  
Odwrócił się w twoim kierunku czerwony na twarzy ze śmiechu i otarł dłonią łzy rozbawienia. Pokręciłeś głową, okazując bezbrzeżną dezaprobatę. Odpowiedział ci środkowym palcem. Wywróciłeś oczami i próbowałeś zapanować nad cisnącym się na usta uśmiechem._

 

  
(Regulus nigdy nie przyzna się nikomu, że Tiara miała mały dylemat, gdy wybierała dla niego dom. Serce wołało do brata, pragnienie wiedzy do Ravenclawu, ale zdecydowało dziedzictwo, które z czasem go zniszczy.)

  
  
  
Czwarty.  
  
_Pamiętasz, dzień, w którym uciekł z domu? Często kłócił się z matką, często wybiegał w szale, by wrócić dopiero nad ranem i łypać na każdego nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Ale tym razem było inaczej. Tym razem kłótnia trwała dłużej, zawierała w sobie więcej wyzwisk, więcej nienawiści i wzgardy. Tym razem drzwi trzasnęły znacznie mocniej._

_  
Nie spałeś całą noc, siedząc na parapecie i przeszukując wzrokiem okolicę w nadziei na odnalezienie sylwetki brata. Albo psa. Sekretnej natury, której nie mógł ukryć. Nie przed tobą._

_  
Czekałeś. Kilka godzin później świt obmył okolicę z mroku, a ty myślałeś o_ _tym,_ _jak zimna musi być woda w stawie po tak długiej, chłodnej nocy._

  
  
(Regulus nigdy nikomu nie wyjawi, że jego brat jest animagiem. Ta decyzja wielokrotnie uratuje Syriuszowi życie.)

  
  
  
Szósty.  
  
_Pamiętasz swój piąty rok w Hogwarcie? Był wyjątkowo ciężki. Dlatego, że twój piąty rok był ostatnim rokiem Syriusza, brata, którego już nie miałeś. Którego nie mogłeś mieć. Porzucił rodzinę, wyrzekł się rodowych wartości, na odchodne plując matce pod nogi. Więc i rodzina wyrzekła się jego._

  
Nie musiałeś w zasadzie zbyt wiele zmieniać. Wystarczyło siadać tyłem do stołu Gryffindoru, zawsze mieć coś w rękach, by być gotowym w każdym momencie odwrócić wzrok i udawać, że go nie zauważyłeś.  
  
Niezwykle łatwo było unikać się wzajemnie. Potter już cię nie zaczepiał, choć uwielbiał to robić przez całe poprzednie cztery lata, mając większą uciechę z karcących reakcji Syriusza niż z twojej chłodnej obojętności.

_  
Po prostu przestaliście dla siebie istnieć, więc kiedy dzień przed ukończeniem szkoły Syriusz złapał cię za łokieć i wciągnął do opuszczonej sali, zamarłeś._

 

— _Jesteś moim bratem — powiedział wtedy. Był poważny, a powaga nigdy do niego nie pasowała, bo zwiastowała kłopoty. — Jesteś moim bratem — powtórzył twardo — i pewnie moje słowa nic nie zmienią, ale pamiętaj, że każdy z nas ma wybór. I... — Oblizał nerwowo wargę. Wiedziałeś, że szuka słów. Syriusz nigdy nie był dobry w poważnych rozmowach. — Jeśli się mnie złapiesz, to cię nie puszczę. Nigdy — wydusił w końcu. W jego szarych oczach kryło się coś miękkiego, czego nie znałeś, i zanim miałeś szansę na to, by bliżej się temu przyjrzeć, Syriusz ścisnął mocno twoje ramię, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł, nie oglądając za siebie._

  
  
(Później Regulus dostrzeże na swoim ramieniu sińce pasujące do odcisku dłoni brata. Nie usunie ich.)  


  
Ósmy.  
  
_Pamiętasz dzień, w którym dołączyłeś do Czarnego Pana? Wypalanie Mrocznego Znaku bolało jak nic innego w twoim życiu. Ale pragnąłeś tego, Merlinie, jak ty tego pragnąłeś. Wierzyłeś w jego ideały, myślałeś, że zapanujecie nad mugolami i przywrócicie należyty porządek. Byłeś doceniony, pełen dumy, otoczony ludźmi podobnymi do ciebie. Byłeś szczęśliwy._

_  
Slughorn wróżył ci świetlaną karierę i piękne życie. Powtarzał, że zna się na ludziach, co zawsze podkreślał, pokazując fotografie swoich sławnych ulubieńców. Zastanawiałeś się, czy gdzieś wśród nich znajduje się zdjęcie Czarnego Pana z jego szkolnych czasów. Byłeś pewny, że tak. Ale nie miałeś pewności, czy Slughorn nie wyciągał tej fotografii razem z innymi, bo ten jeden raz pomylił się w ocenianiu potencjału, czy dlatego, że odkryty potencjał go przeraził._

 

  
(Regulus nigdy nie dowie się, że pomimo tego, iż nic nie osiągnął, Slughorn zachowa jego zdjęcie i będzie ustawiał na miejscu równym z innymi.)

 

  
Dziesiąty.  
  
_Pamiętasz pierwszy raz, kiedy rzuciłeś Niewybaczalne? Był to Imperius, jedyne z trójki przeklętych zaklęć, które udało ci się opanować. Jedyne, które cię pociągało._

_  
Zacząłeś praktykować czarną magię, a ona weszła ci pod skórę i wibrowała nieustannie, nawet kiedy o niej nie myślałeś. Wyznaczała ścieżki w twoim ciele, rozszerzała źrenice, pokrywała dreszczem plecy. Oddychałeś nią, pławiłeś się w niej. Pozwalałeś jej, by wypełniła ci żyły. Była jak kochanka duszną nocą wyznaczająca rytm bicia twojego serca. Tak pierwotna. Tak naturalna. Tak oszałamiająca._

_  
Obezwładniła cię. Słyszałeś ją. Słyszałeś, jak buzuje w twoim ciele. Drżałeś i wiłeś się w jej objęciach. Miałeś wrażenie, że cię przerasta. Czułeś się wobec niej taki mały. Z dnia na dzień miałeś także coraz mniej miejsca. Nie byłeś już sam. W twoim ciele mieszkałeś i ty i Ona. I było ci coraz ciaśniej, bo Ona zawłaszczała coraz więcej i więcej, i więcej i już sam nie wiedziałeś, gdzie kończysz się ty, a gdzie zaczyna Ona._

  
  
(Niedługo Czarny Pan zacznie szukać skrzata. Później Stworek będzie dygotał w ramionach Regulusa, a wszystkie obietnice z trzaskiem zrównają się z ziemią.)

  
  
  
Jedenasty.  
  
_Pamiętasz, jak podjąłeś decyzję, żeby odejść od Czarnego Pana? Zdarzyło się to tak niedawno, a masz wrażenie, że było to w poprzednim życiu. Może naprawdę żyłeś dwa razy._

_  
Zawsze byłeś bystrym chłopcem, wiedziałeś, gdzie szukać informacji. Ile razy ze złością ciskałeś podręcznikiem o ziemię, bo potrzebowałeś więcej, niż mogłeś tam znaleźć? Ile razy przeczesywałeś samotnie labirynt ksiąg w Dziale Zakazanym? Nie potrzebowałeś dużo czasu, by poskładać wszystkie elementy w wielką, przerażającą układankę. Horkruksy, Eliksir Rozpaczy, inferiusy. Wiedziałeś, do jakich czynów jest zdolny posunąć się człowiek, który zapanuje nad śmiercią. Do jakiego okrucieństwa._

_  
Szukałeś rozwiązania. Przypomniałeś sobie słowa brata i zacisnąłeś palce na ramieniu w miejscu, gdzie lata temu pozostawił odcisk swojej dłoni. Wysłałeś mu kawałek tego magicznego pergaminu, dzięki któremu komunikował się z Potterem, kiedy obaj mieli szlabany w innych częściach zamku. Napisałeś tylko jedno słowo. Nie musiałeś się podpisywać. Drugą część pergaminu trzymałeś przy sobie niczym największy skarb i wpatrywałeś się w niego, wyobrażając sobie ciąg czarnych liter zaburzających kremowy ład. Wyobrażałeś sobie pismo brata wskazujące ci drogę._

_  
I czekałeś._

_  
Dni mijały jeden po drugim, a czysty pergamin kpił z ciebie za każdym razem, gdy na niego spojrzałeś. Przecież Syriusz powiedział, że cię nie puści. Obiecał ci to. Bolało bardziej, niż wypalanie Mrocznego Znaku, prawda?_

_  
W rocznicę jego ucieczki z domu przestałeś czekać. Dotarło do ciebie, że nie ma już po co. Przeżarty przez czarną magię byłeś cieniem samego siebie i wiedziałeś, że nie możesz otwarcie przeciwstawić się swojemu Panu. Wiedziałeś także, że nie chcesz być dłużej częścią tego wszystkiego. Nadzieja na ucieczkę leżała na twoim biurku, rażąc swoją pustką. Ale byłeś dumny, zawsze miałeś w sobie tyle dumy, że postanowiłeś umrzeć na swoich warunkach. Nie spodziewałeś się, że tak łatwo przyjdzie ci podjąć tę decyzję. Chociaż nie powinieneś być zaskoczony. W końcu i tak byłeś martwy na długo, zanim zdecydowałeś się umrzeć._

  
_Pocałowałeś policzek matki, chcąc powiedzieć tak wiele, ale zamykając się w rutynowym „dobranoc, matko”, wypowiedzianym chłodnym tonem. Wiedziałeś, że więcej jej nie zobaczysz. Dopiero gdy wszedłeś do swojej sypialni, pozwoliłeś sobie rozpaść się na kawałki. Ale tylko na chwilę._  
  
_Niedługo później odwiedziłeś komórkę Stworka. Obserwował cię wielkimi oczyma z najdalszego kąta pokoju. Bał się. Ty byłeś przerażony._

_  
— Musisz coś dla mnie zrobić, Stworku — powiedziałeś zdławionym głosem, ale skarciłeś się w duchu i kolejne słowa wybrzmiały już prawidłowo._

  
  
(Syriusz nigdy nie otrzyma listu Regulusa. Zbiegiem okoliczności trafi on w ręce Petera, który tylko zerknie na niego podejrzliwie, a następnie zgniecie go w dłoni i wrzuci do płomieni w kominku. Ogień zliże krótkie _„Tonę”_ w ciągu kilku sekund.)

  
  
  
Dłoń Regulusa zderza się z kamienną podłogą, a wyczarowany pucharek wyślizguje się z jego palców i toczy po nieprzyjaznym gruncie. Dźwięk, jaki z siebie wydaje, rozbrzmiewa w obumarłej ciszy nienaturalnie głośno i złowieszczo. Stworek chlipie nad nim, że już wystarczy, że zamienił medaliony, jak pan przykazał, i że mogą wracać. Regulus uśmiecha się krzywo, ciesząc się, że nie musi napełniać pucharka po raz dwunasty. Zastanawia się, dlaczego śmierć ma zielony kolor i myśli o Zaklęciu Zabijającym, szmaragdowym odcieniu Eliksiru Rozpaczy, którego gorzki smak wciąż czuje na języku, i o barwach Slytherina, jakimi zapełniał wszystkie kąty swojego życia. Bierze oddech, a on pali, ale zmusza się do powtórzenia skrzatowi, że ma wrócić sam i go tu zostawić. Że nie może zdradzić nawet słowa jego rodzinie. Prosi o to po części, by ją ochronić, po części, by nie obedrzeć jej z dumy i pozostać w ich pamięci jako prawowity członek rodu. By matka nie wypaliła go z gobelinu tak jak Syriusza.

  
Przez chwilę obawia się, że przywiązanie Stworka nie pozwoli mu go zostawić. Zastanawia się, czy skrzaty potrafią kochać i czy taka miłość mogłaby być silniejsza nawet od rozkazu. Jednak chwilę później Stworek znika, pozostawiając go w ciszy, jaka osiada w jaskini, gdy szloch skrzata przestaje ją wypełniać. Oddycha głęboko, a kula światła unosi się tuż nad jego głową. Przez chwilę ma ochotę jej dotknąć.

  
Stworek nie chciał zostawić go samego, ale Stworek nie wie, że on nigdy nie jest sam. Regulus myśli, że to chyba dobrze, że jego brat mu nie odpowiedział. Nawet gdyby Syriusz go nie puścił, nie dałby rady utrzymać ich oboje. Ona jest taka ciężka. Sam czuje się, jakby ważył tonę. Przepychał swoje zatłoczone ciało po granicach dni i nocy, ale teraz już wystarczy. Dobrze, że nie musi tego robić bezcelowo. Byłoby szkoda.

  
Pomimo wszystkiego dudni mu serce. Wie, że ono wciąż należy do niego, bo jest tu teraz i nie pozwala Jej z nim wygrać. Podnosi się z trudem i na słabych, trzęsących się nogach podchodzi nad brzeg wody czarnej jak Ona. Wie, co w niej jest. Wyczuwa to. Wyczuwa Ją.

  
Wyciąga z wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza różdżkę. To, co musi zrobić, nie jest łatwe. Całuje drewno niemal nabożnie, zanim bierze zamach i rzuca je w czerń, póki ma dość siły, by to zrobić. Różdżka przecina powietrze z cichym świstem i wpada w ciemną toń daleko od niego. Nie ma szansy poczuć straty, bo w tym momencie woda zaczyna wrzeć.

  
Nadszedł czas.

  
Orientuje się, że płacze, gdy czuje zimno na policzkach. Zamyka oczy, bo wie, że jeśli ich zobaczy, to tego nie zrobi. Łapie ostatni płytki oddech, po czym rozkłada ramiona i prze na oślep przed siebie, dopóki nie traci gruntu pod stopami i wszystko zostaje zredukowane do _zimno, ciemno, boję się_.

 

Woda go połyka.

  
Panikuje. Próbuje wykrzyknąć imię skrzata, ale nie może wydobyć z siebie nic oprócz nieartykułowanych chrząknięć. Znikąd pojawiają się ręce, które oplatają mu nogi, potem plecy, a potem ramiona. Chociaż obiecywał sobie, że tego nie zrobi, Regulus walczy. Walczy jak lew, którym nigdy nie był. Wynurza się i łapie śliskiego gruntu, ryje w nim paznokciami, po omacku szuka różdżki, która przecież jest już głęboko na dnie, tam, gdzie za chwilę będzie i on. Ciężar na jego plecach zwiększa się i lodowata toń znowu go pochłania. Palce zakleszczają się wokół niego, ciągną w dół, w ciemną, ciemną głębię. I nie ma nikogo, kto by go podtrzymał na powierzchni.

  
Wszystko dzieje się nieprawdopodobnie szybko jak na umieranie.

  
_Syriusz_ , myśli Regulus.

  
Światło gaśnie.

  
  
(Wiele lat później, w feerii barw rozbłyskujących zaklęć, w chaosie, krzyku i bólu, w samym sercu bitwy, Syriusz wpadnie za zasłonę. Uczucie podobne będzie do powolnego zanurzania się w lodowatej wodzie. Mgła spowije mu ramiona, plecy i kostki, a czas zwolni, odwlekając nieuchronne bez powodu. Potem pojawią się palce, które zacisną się mocno na jego ciele i zaczną ciągnąć, wciągać w głąb, coraz dalej.

 

W ostatnich chwilach swojego życia Syriusz pomyśli o wielu rzeczach. Żadną z nich nie będzie Regulus.)

 


End file.
